


Together.

by HanglooseZephyr



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis and Harry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanglooseZephyr/pseuds/HanglooseZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are falling out of love and it's tearing Louis apart at the seams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good in my opinion but, it's my first try. Could you leave me some tips? Thank you so much for reading! Xx

"Harry it's your turn" Louis whispered as he heard his baby girl scream in the middle of the night. The child carried on and Louis patted on Harry's side of the bed only to realize that his husband really did leave earlier in the month; it wasn't a nightmare. A half drunk 22 year old walked down the familiar hallway with a dull expression and tired eyes. Tired was the word. The word that started it all, the fight, the tears, the screams and, the destruction.   
"Louis I'm so tired, you don't understand what I'm going through!" Harry screamed at the top of his voice.  
"Well if you're not going to fucking tell me then leave styles I don't need this anymore I hate you! You're a father you aren't supposed to be partying with Nick every god damn night! Your children should come before that sleazy dick!" As Lou pulled his daughter out of the crib he returned to reality. Finally, she stopped crying and, he rubbed her small back as she drifted back to sleep, once she returned to her dreams he placed her back in the warm bed. Louis stepped out of the pink nursery walking toward his kitchen, to get a drink. He got to the end of the steps to be scared to death by a man.. his man, lying on the couch with their 3 year old son cuddled next to him. He took a moment to just look at him, his lovely 20 year old friend, husband, and frankly.. the boy who had the key to his heart.   
"You're doing it again, baby. You know I don't like it when you look at me while I'm trying to sleep." Harry whispered to his husband, clearly very intoxicated. Louis looked back toward the kitchen and started walking toward it, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes from a cupboard and walking toward a patio. Eleven Marlboro's and a complete bottle of Jameson later he walked back in his kitchen locking the cancer sticks away from his babies and tossing the empty bottle into the bin. The alcohol hadn't had any effect on him anymore. It was the only thing he consumed for days at a time. Louis walked toward the stove to start breakfast, after all it was seven in the morning and he had to leave at nine.   
"Daddy where are you going" three year old Jack said a little too loud.  
"Your father doesn't love me any more kiddo. I'll see you soon." Harry said still obviously drunk off of his ass.   
"JackJack give this to dad later, I can't go in his room." After that the door shut leaving Louis broken hearted.   
"Does he really think that? I hope it's the alcohol speaking. Dammit. Louis you're such an asshole. What the hell is wrong with you?" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the television clicking on and being switched to Jack's favorite movie, The Incredibles. That's in fact where he got his catchy nickname; JackJack. Harry was good at finding weird things and relating them to his life. Louis wondered what Harry had given their son and why he hadn't any plans on seeing Louis again. Nevertheless Louis had to start on his son's breakfast. Apparently Jack smelled bacon and pancakes because within ten minutes in walked the toddler.  
"Dad!" Jack attacked Louis' legs.   
"Hey big guy, how was your rest?" Louis asked, pretending nothing was wrong.  
"It was lovely but I'm mad at you dad, my daddies are supposed to love each other!"   
"Son your breakfast is ready." Louis exclaimed in a happy tone, changing the subject. Jack's feeble mind quickly forgot about the previous part of the conversation.  
"Yay! You maked pancakes!"   
"Jack use proper grammar, I made pancakes." Lou said to his son emphasizing the word "made".   
"I'm sorry dad" the child said, disappointedly.   
"It's alright, love" Louis said as he kissed his little boy's head. "JackJack I'm going to take a shower, when you've finished put your plate in the dish washer."   
"Wait, dad!" The boy yelled, louder than necessary. Louis had excited himself. Was his son giving him whatever his partner asked be given? What was it?   
"Daddy visited me and told me to give this to you." Jack's small hand reached toward Louis' and he dropped the green velvet bag into it.   
"Thank you bud" Louis said as he opened it. His ring. Harry's fucking wedding band. Harry was done with Louis it seemed. That was the last straw for Lou. He was done. The man grabbed another bottle out of the alcohol cupboard only this one he hadn't recognized.. It didn't matter, as long as it would get his alcohol level in his blood higher than its current state. As Louis cleaned himself he would occasionally reach for the alcohol and take big gulps of it. As he got out, he felt woozy; not drunk woozy though, weird woozy. He towel dried his hair and body, then put a pair sweatpants on and finally, one of Harry's T-shirts, not even realizing he wasn't technically with him anymore. Louis looked in the mirror but something was different... very different. He looked... New. The man looked fully rested, young, happy and.. Determined. Louis left his bedroom and went to wake his daughter up. He took her out of her soft crib as she woke to smile a toothless grin to her loving dad. When Louis got down the steps his front door was opening he nervously awaited seeing who it was.   
"Aunt Gem!" Jack shouted. A relief off Louis' shoulder that Harry had indeed scheduled a babysitter for the day. Gemma and Jack talked a bit about what they would do before Gemma caught a glimpse of her brother in law standing in the doorway.   
"Lou I'm so sorry, he'll come around, he loves you he really does." She said as she engulfed Louis in a hug.   
"Thanks gem, if you see him tell him the same okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Alrighty so, Jack ate some breakfast but, he'll want a snack in about two hours so he can  
have a few bits of broccoli. At noon he can have lunch which is usually half of a sandwich and a tangerine. I should be back by his next snack so don't worry about it. For little Shannon there is formula in its usual cupboard. They nap at 11 and Shannon again from 1-1:45. Jack has coloring books in hi-"  
"Louis I've done this so many times I know." Gemma joked. "And you smell like pure whiskey."  
"Gems your brother is stepping on my heart you know that right?"  
"I did know that.. again, I'm so sorry."  
"I know you are, love. I am too."  
Since it was 8:30 Louis packed up a lunch for Harry and him and spiked his coffee-- who is he trying to fool, he hates coffee, he was spiking his liquor with more liquor. At 8:47 Louis left feeling free. Free of responsibility so he could act more drunk now then he had been letting on but boy, was that dude hammered. Louis pulled into the parking lot of the rehearsal building 20 minutes late and far too drunk to function.   
"Louis Tomlinson where have you been we have been worried sick about you?" Liam screamed at the man.  
"Chill out Payne-O I was just trying to drown myself in alcohol" Louis said slurring his words. Louis eyes met with the back of Harry's head- because he was in a group talking. As soon as Louis saw him he was shot back to the day that they met, that was the day that he had come out of the stall, see the back of a boy's head and Louis spoke to him so easily.. In the toilet, of all places he met his soulmate. He snapped out of the flashback and focused on Liam.   
"What did he do? Why are you so upset?" Liam asked.  
"Liam we fell out of love."  
"Harry didn't. And by the looks of it neither did you?"  
Was Liam right? Did Harry still love him? Louis was so unsure. Today the boys were rehearsing for their upcoming tour they got mostly done with the set and then next up was the song "Half a Heart".  
"Forget all we said that night, no it doesn't even matter cause' we both got split in two." Louis sang raspily and sadly. After that song Louis ran off of the stage and up the stairs and out the doors to his car, he sat in the black range rover silently crying while toying with Harry's ring. The sparrow engraved into it was the smaller of the two on Harry's chest. Louis had the larger sparrow, he smiled at the fact that Harry used to be so in love with him. As soon as he sipped the last bit of his drink Harry walked out of the building, alone. Louis remembered the first time he ever saw Harry, on the X factor. Harry was walking on to the stage and just happened to see him. The boy looked so nervous yet, he looked so sure of himself and Louis loved it. Lou had been having these weird flashbacks all day when he looked at Harry. They were making Louis fall right back where he wanted to be... in love with his husband. For the first time in almost a month, they made eye contact. Louis' blue eyes got teary again and he remembered in that bathroom the three almost four short years ago. Harry peered into Louis' soul it seemed. Louis always swore that they had X-ray powers. By the time Louis snapped out of his flashback, Harry was nearing the row of about twelve parked cars.  
"Oh no. God no. Please don't let him come to this car. Pleaseeee." Louis hopefully choked out. Harry tapped on the glass of Louis' window and told him to get out of the car.   
"I fucking love you and I will never ever ever stop that Louis Tomlinson. Never." Harry said as soon as Louis even opened the door.  
"Harry-" Louis was cut off.  
"Baby you should know I will never be able to simply fall out of love with you. I have wanted you to love me since the first time you spoke to me. I have dreamt of you and your eyes and your lips and the first time we hung out together and our first kiss and the night before we adopted our babies and every part of you since you told me to go. I have needed you every minute. I am so in love with you Lou. I've never not been. You are the best gift I've ever gotten. I mean it. You're a gift from fucking god. You saved me Lou."   
"I've done so much damage to my liver for you" Louis choked out. Harry laughed and pulled his husband closer to him.   
"Do you love me Louis?"  
"I'm not mad at you anymore weirdly enough and, I'm sorry. God I never thought those words could taste so bitter but anyway the answer is yes, I love you, Harry Styles."  
"Lou I don't know what to say." Harry smiled.  
"Then, don't say anything." The shorter boy said as he brought his husbands head to his level and kissed him. Nothing extravagant just a short, sweet kiss.  
"I missed that every single second" Harry chuckled. As he and his husband hugged each other.  
"Hey Styles, are you missing something?" Louis asked as he pulled Harry's wedding band out of his pocket.  
"Ah yes my lovely little bird." Harry said before his husband slipped the ring on his finger.  
"Hey Harry.."  
"Yes babe?"  
"I am in love with you."  
"Me too tommo but, with you of course" Harry smiled at his husband.  
"Still a cheeky bastard, I guess." Louis said posing it as more of a question.  
"Of course! But I'm your cheeky bastard." Harold said smiling, dimples and all.  
"You've sobered me up pretty quick, Styles. I'm extremely tired now too, great."  
"Don't start, Tomlinson. Let me love on you for a little bit."  
"Can we go home and take a nap?" Louis whined.  
"Definitely, Grimmy is awful at cuddling."  
"Harry I love you but, I will kick you in your crotch if you ever stay there again."  
"As long as you don't kick me to the curb I'll just stay home."  
"Correct answer, babe"  
"Hey I made a funny one, boo! Why couldn't Harry go straight home?"  
"Mother of god it hasn't even been twenty minutes! But, I don't know, why?"Louis asked extremely frustrated.  
"Cause he had a husband and he got kicked out!" Harry laughed.  
"God, I've missed you Harry." Louis smiled, looking at his husband with pure love in his eyes.   
"I've missed you too but, we both reek of alcohol. Let's go home." Harry said.  
"Deal." Louis said as he and his husband got in their cars, to drive to their home. "God, he's finally back."Louis thought, bringing his mouth to a smile. As he drove home, he would occasionally look in his mirror to see his husbands car coming home behind him, which would comfort him. His love was finally coming home. When Louis pulled up to the fate in front of his house, typing in it's code and pressing that there were two cars he smiled, again. The two walked into their house, together with their hands intertwined.  
"My daddies!" Jack shouted hugging both of the men's legs. You love each other again did you know that daddy he loves you again!" The child was extremely extatic that his parents were together, after all that's all he'd ever seen them be.. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! ♡


End file.
